Email questionnaires
by HeeroYuywriterguy
Summary: How the Gundam pilots would answer some questionnaires
1. Heero's reply

How Heero would answer one of these stupid questions that you get through your email:  
  
*1 WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING?  
  
0500 every day  
  
*2 IF YOU COULD EAT LUNCH WITH ONE FAMOUS PERSON WHO WOULD IT BE?  
  
I do eat lunch with a famous person, Quatre Raberba Winner but that is only a security issue.  
  
*3 GOLD OR SILVER?  
  
Neither - bother would show up too much in an infiltration mission.  
  
*4 WHAT WAS THE LAST FILM YOU SAW AT THE CINEMA?  
  
I never go to the cinema  
  
*5 FAVORITE TV SHOW?  
  
The History of martial Arts on the History Channel  
  
6 WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?  
  
A nutritional bar of pre-made breakfast and some tablets containing necessary nutrients.  
  
*7 WHO WOULD YOU HATE TO BE LEFT IN A ROOM WITH?  
  
Relena Dorlain or Duo Maxwell - both talk too much  
  
*8 WHO INSPIRES YOU?  
  
Wing Zero  
  
*9 WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME?  
  
I have no middle name - not even a code middle name.  
  
*10 BEACH OR CITY?  
  
City - more places to lose Relena.  
  
*11 SUMMER OR WINTER?  
  
Winter - the snow is a good cover  
  
*12 FAVORITE ICE CREAM??  
  
None  
  
*13 BUTTERED, PLAIN OR SALTED POPCORN?  
  
None  
  
  
  
*16 FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Green - but it's not a favourite colour  
  
*17 FAVORITE CAR?  
  
Something where you can hide a lot of weapons  
  
*18 FAVORITE SANDWICH FILLING(S)  
  
Anything nutritional  
  
*19 TRUE LOVE.....  
  
I have no emotions so Love is impossible  
  
*20 WHAT CHARACTERISTICS DO YOU DESPISE?  
  
Relena and Duo's characteristics  
  
*21 FAVORITE FLOWER?  
  
Anything tall  
  
*22 IF YOU HAD A BIG WIN ON THE LOTTERY, HOW LONG WOULD YOU LEAVE IT BEFORE YOU TOLD PEOPLE?  
  
They would never know because I would spread the winnings over several accounts across the world  
  
*23 FIZZY OR STILL WATER AS A DRINK?  
  
Still - it won't cause a build up gas in the stomach  
  
*24 WHAT COLOUR IS YOUR BATHROOM?  
  
White  
  
*25 HOW MANY KEYS ON YOUR KEY RING? AND WHAT KEYS ARE THEY?  
  
10 - for every single essential building  
  
Relena's House  
  
The Preventer HQ  
  
My office  
  
My House  
  
My car  
  
My safe house on L1  
  
My safe house on L2  
  
My safe house on L3  
  
My safe house on L4  
  
My safe house on L5  
  
  
  
*26 WHERE WOULD YOU RETIRE TO?  
  
The safe house on L1  
  
*27 CAN YOU JUGGLE, IF YES HOW MANY?  
  
Yes, last count was 11 but juggling is more for Trowa  
  
*28 FAVORITE DAY OF THE WEEK?  
  
I have no favourite day - except maybe Monday - Duo isn't around then.  
  
*29 RED OR WHITE WINE?  
  
Red  
  
*30 WHAT DID YOU DO FOR YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY?  
  
I don't know when my birthday is  
  
*31 DO YOU CARRY A DONOR CARD?  
  
Yes  
  
*32 SAY ONE THING NICE ABOUT THE PERSON THAT SENT THIS?  
  
… 


	2. Duo's reply

How Duo would answer one of these stupid questions that you get through your email:  
  
*1 WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING?  
  
Ten minutes before work knowing my luck  
  
*2 IF YOU COULD EAT LUNCH WITH ONE FAMOUS PERSON WHO WOULD IT BE?  
  
I do eat lunch with a famous person, Quatre Raberba Winner 'cos he's my friend.  
  
*3 GOLD OR SILVER?  
  
Silver - it's cheaper but if money wasn't the issue then Gold  
  
*4 WHAT WAS THE LAST FILM YOU SAW AT THE CINEMA?  
  
A Dragonball Z film that they have repeated - I went with Hilde (grins)  
  
*5 FAVORITE TV SHOW?  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
6 WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?  
  
Cornflakes and a Mars bar  
  
*7 WHO WOULD YOU HATE TO BE LEFT IN A ROOM WITH?  
  
Trowa or Heero - neither talk  
  
*8 WHO INSPIRES YOU?  
  
Hilde - man she's a babe!  
  
*9 WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME?  
  
I'm borrowing two names so that doesn't count  
  
*10 BEACH OR CITY?  
  
Beach - man all the babes there!!  
  
*11 SUMMER OR WINTER?  
  
Summer - good excuse to take my shirt off!  
  
*12 FAVORITE ICE CREAM??  
  
Chocolate  
  
*13 BUTTERED, PLAIN OR SALTED POPCORN?  
  
Buttered  
  
  
  
*16 FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Black  
  
*17 FAVORITE CAR?  
  
Something really fast!  
  
*18 FAVORITE SANDWICH FILLING(S)  
  
Cheese and branston pickle  
  
*19 TRUE LOVE.....  
  
Hilde! Easily  
  
*20 WHAT CHARACTERISTICS DO YOU DESPISE?  
  
The quiet type  
  
*21 FAVORITE FLOWER?  
  
Flowers are more Hilde's scene but if I was really sorry about something red roses  
  
*22 IF YOU HAD A BIG WIN ON THE LOTTERY, HOW LONG WOULD YOU LEAVE IT BEFORE YOU TOLD PEOPLE?  
  
Straight away - I would phone everyone  
  
*23 FIZZY OR STILL WATER AS A DRINK?  
  
Fizzy - makes me burp  
  
*24 WHAT COLOUR IS YOUR BATHROOM?  
  
Blue I think - but we're redecorating  
  
*25 HOW MANY KEYS ON YOUR KEY RING? AND WHAT KEYS ARE THEY?  
  
3 keys  
  
My office  
  
My House  
  
My car  
  
*26 WHERE WOULD YOU RETIRE TO?  
  
Anywhere with Hilde!!  
  
*27 CAN YOU JUGGLE, IF YES HOW MANY?  
  
Nope - it's more for Trowa  
  
*28 FAVORITE DAY OF THE WEEK?  
  
Friday!!! I go out on the town with Hilde!  
  
*29 RED OR WHITE WINE?  
  
Red  
  
*30 WHAT DID YOU DO FOR YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY?  
  
I had a birthday? Sheesh! Must have been drunk!!  
  
*31 DO YOU CARRY A DONOR CARD?  
  
Yes  
  
*32 SAY ONE THING NICE ABOUT THE PERSON THAT SENT THIS?  
  
…dunno what to say - you're cool?? 


	3. Trowa's reply

How Trowa would answer one of these stupid questions that you get through your email:  
  
*1 WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING?  
  
7 'o' clock  
  
*2 IF YOU COULD EAT LUNCH WITH ONE FAMOUS PERSON WHO WOULD IT BE?  
  
I do  
  
*3 GOLD OR SILVER?  
  
Silver  
  
*4 WHAT WAS THE LAST FILM YOU SAW AT THE CINEMA?  
  
…Romancing the stone with Cathy  
  
*5 FAVORITE TV SHOW?  
  
Not applicable  
  
6 WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?  
  
Cathy's special  
  
*7 WHO WOULD YOU HATE TO BE LEFT IN A ROOM WITH?  
  
Duo - too loud  
  
*8 WHO INSPIRES YOU?  
  
Cathy  
  
*9 WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME?  
  
Not applicable  
  
*10 BEACH OR CITY?  
  
Beach  
  
*11 SUMMER OR WINTER?  
  
Summer  
  
*12 FAVORITE ICE CREAM??  
  
Vanilla  
  
*13 BUTTERED, PLAIN OR SALTED POPCORN?  
  
Plain  
  
*16 FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Blue  
  
*17 FAVORITE CAR?  
  
The circus wagon  
  
*18 FAVORITE SANDWICH FILLING(S)  
  
Cheese  
  
*19 TRUE LOVE.....  
  
Not applicable  
  
*20 WHAT CHARACTERISTICS DO YOU DESPISE?  
  
Talkative people  
  
*21 FAVORITE FLOWER?  
  
Daffodils  
  
*22 IF YOU HAD A BIG WIN ON THE LOTTERY, HOW LONG WOULD YOU LEAVE IT BEFORE YOU TOLD PEOPLE?  
  
I wouldn't win - I wouldn't risk it  
  
*23 FIZZY OR STILL WATER AS A DRINK?  
  
Still  
  
*24 WHAT COLOUR IS YOUR BATHROOM?  
  
Blue  
  
*25 HOW MANY KEYS ON YOUR KEY RING? AND WHAT KEYS ARE THEY?  
  
2  
  
The Circus wagon  
  
My caravan  
  
*26 WHERE WOULD YOU RETIRE TO?  
  
Quatre's - it's already been decided  
  
*27 CAN YOU JUGGLE, IF YES HOW MANY?  
  
Yes, last count was 15  
  
*28 FAVORITE DAY OF THE WEEK?  
  
I have no favourite day  
  
*29 RED OR WHITE WINE?  
  
White  
  
*30 WHAT DID YOU DO FOR YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY?  
  
I can't remember my birth date  
  
*31 DO YOU CARRY A DONOR CARD?  
  
Yes  
  
*32 SAY ONE THING NICE ABOUT THE PERSON THAT SENT THIS?  
  
… 


	4. Quatre's reply

How Quatre would answer one of these stupid questions that you get through your email:  
  
*1 WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING?  
  
7 'o' clock every day except Saturday and Sunday  
  
*2 IF YOU COULD EAT LUNCH WITH ONE FAMOUS PERSON WHO WOULD IT BE?  
  
I am a famous person  
  
*3 GOLD OR SILVER?  
  
Gold  
  
*4 WHAT WAS THE LAST FILM YOU SAW AT THE CINEMA?  
  
Romance in the stone I think  
  
*5 FAVORITE TV SHOW?  
  
Frasier and Wonder Woman (girl power!)  
  
6 WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?  
  
Whatever Rashid makes for me  
  
*7 WHO WOULD YOU HATE TO BE LEFT IN A ROOM WITH?  
  
Zechs Merquise normally but he's getting nicer  
  
*8 WHO INSPIRES YOU?  
  
My Father  
  
*9 WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME?  
  
Rababer  
  
*10 BEACH OR CITY?  
  
Beach - I go every Sunday  
  
*11 SUMMER OR WINTER?  
  
Winter - I like making Snowmen and I get sun burnt for some reason - guess it's a faulty gene somewhere.  
  
*12 FAVORITE ICE CREAM??  
  
Chocolate but it's high fat!  
  
*13 BUTTERED, PLAIN OR SALTED POPCORN?  
  
Plain  
  
*16 FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Pink  
  
*17 FAVORITE CAR?  
  
My Limo  
  
*18 FAVORITE SANDWICH FILLING(S)  
  
Cheese and Tomatoes  
  
*19 TRUE LOVE.....  
  
ummm (*blushes) Dorothy (  
  
*20 WHAT CHARACTERISTICS DO YOU DESPISE?  
  
Talkative people  
  
*21 FAVORITE FLOWER?  
  
Roses  
  
*22 IF YOU HAD A BIG WIN ON THE LOTTERY, HOW LONG WOULD YOU LEAVE IT BEFORE YOU TOLD PEOPLE?  
  
If I won the lottery I wouldn't notice a difference in the amount of money I have  
  
*23 FIZZY OR STILL WATER AS A DRINK?  
  
Still - it won't cause a build up gas in the stomach  
  
*24 WHAT COLOUR IS YOUR BATHROOM?  
  
Peach  
  
*25 HOW MANY KEYS ON YOUR KEY RING? AND WHAT KEYS ARE THEY?  
  
Rashid has all my keys  
  
*26 WHERE WOULD YOU RETIRE TO?  
  
Somewhere in Isreal  
  
*27 CAN YOU JUGGLE, IF YES HOW MANY?  
  
No I let Trowa do that  
  
*28 FAVORITE DAY OF THE WEEK?  
  
Monday's I get to see all my employees then.  
  
*29 RED OR WHITE WINE?  
  
Red  
  
*30 WHAT DID YOU DO FOR YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY?  
  
Duo bought me some non-alcoholic champagne then spiked it so he got me drunk and…well ask Dorothy - she wasn't drunk when…(*blushes)  
  
*31 DO YOU CARRY A DONOR CARD?  
  
Yes  
  
*32 SAY ONE THING NICE ABOUT THE PERSON THAT SENT THIS?  
  
They are my best friend 


	5. Wufei's reply

How Wufei would answer one of these stupid questions that you get through your email:  
  
*1 WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING?  
  
7 'o' clock every day  
  
*2 IF YOU COULD EAT LUNCH WITH ONE FAMOUS PERSON WHO WOULD IT BE?  
  
No one - I would eat alone  
  
*3 GOLD OR SILVER?  
  
Silver  
  
*4 WHAT WAS THE LAST FILM YOU SAW AT THE CINEMA?  
  
Cinema's are for women and children - I am neither  
  
*5 FAVORITE TV SHOW?  
  
Television is for the weak  
  
6 WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?  
  
A standard Preventer breakfast - a cup of strong black coffee  
  
*7 WHO WOULD YOU HATE TO BE LEFT IN A ROOM WITH?  
  
Duo Maxwell, the baka  
  
*8 WHO INSPIRES YOU?  
  
Nataku  
  
*9 WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME?  
  
Baka I have only got two names!  
  
*10 BEACH OR CITY?  
  
City - the beaches are for the weak  
  
*11 SUMMER OR WINTER?  
  
Winter - more intense training in the snow  
  
*12 FAVORITE ICE CREAM??  
  
Ice cream is for the weak  
  
*13 BUTTERED, PLAIN OR SALTED POPCORN?  
  
Pop corn is for the weak  
  
*16 FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
White  
  
*17 FAVORITE CAR?  
  
Cars - they aren't fast enough I ride a Harley Davidson - it's man's vechile  
  
*18 FAVORITE SANDWICH FILLING(S)  
  
Cheese  
  
*19 TRUE LOVE.....  
  
Love is for the weak  
  
*20 WHAT CHARACTERISTICS DO YOU DESPISE?  
  
Duo's characteristics as well as those who pretend to be strong but are really weak  
  
*21 FAVORITE FLOWER?  
  
Injustice!  
  
*22 IF YOU HAD A BIG WIN ON THE LOTTERY, HOW LONG WOULD YOU LEAVE IT BEFORE YOU TOLD PEOPLE?  
  
No one would know - gambling is for the weak  
  
*23 FIZZY OR STILL WATER AS A DRINK?  
  
Still  
  
*24 WHAT COLOUR IS YOUR BATHROOM?  
  
What kind of a question is that - who wrote this? Baka! (mumbles) white (mumbles)  
  
*25 HOW MANY KEYS ON YOUR KEY RING? AND WHAT KEYS ARE THEY?  
  
5  
  
The Preventer HQ  
  
My office  
  
My House  
  
My car  
  
My safe house on L4  
  
  
  
*26 WHERE WOULD YOU RETIRE TO?  
  
The safe house on L4  
  
*27 CAN YOU JUGGLE, IF YES HOW MANY?  
  
Juggling is for the weak or Trowa! Baka!  
  
*28 FAVORITE DAY OF THE WEEK?  
  
Monday - Duo isn't around then.  
  
*29 RED OR WHITE WINE?  
  
Red  
  
*30 WHAT DID YOU DO FOR YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY?  
  
Spent the entire day alone until Maxwell brought everyone around and annoyed me. Injustice!  
  
*31 DO YOU CARRY A DONOR CARD?  
  
Yes  
  
*32 SAY ONE THING NICE ABOUT THE PERSON THAT SENT THIS?  
  
They are weak! 


End file.
